


Yours Too

by dustandroses



Series: Yours [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Character of Color, Collars, Dom/sub, Ficlet, M/M, Power Play, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/pseuds/dustandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>John watched him for some time, walking around the room to see him from different angles, a bit of a smirk sneaking onto his face. Ronon was the most goddamned incredible man he'd ever seen.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours Too

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta:** Ozsaur, my hero and shit  
>  **Notes:** This story was first posted on August 16, 2006.

John gripped the nape of Ronon's neck, relishing the feel of warm skin, the supple leather of his collar, the cool buckle. His other hand moved down into Ronon's dreads to help hold him there. Not that Ronon was trying to get away, but John liked the idea of holding him in place, and Ronon liked the feel of being held.

He smiled at that, but the intense sensations Ronon's mouth was causing in his dick made the smile transform itself into something that he knew looked more like pain. But there was no pain. Pure intense pleasure rolled though him, making the hair on his arms stand on end.

Ronon stopped sucking and took his tongue off the bundle of nerves that his attention had been focused on. The cessation of pleasure was a sharp shock to John's senses and he gasped, moaning as his orgasm almost overtook him. He pulled Ronon’s head back, his cock popping out of Ronon's mouth with an audible sucking noise. Ronon looked up.

"I want your ass. On your knees on the bed. Hands against the wall."

John watched him for some time, walking around the room to see him from different angles, a bit of a smirk sneaking onto his face. Ronon was the most goddamned incredible man he'd ever seen. It was hard to suppress the urge to just take him – the desire to act without thought, without restraint. But Ronon deserved better than that. They both did. If he was going to fuck Ronon the way they both wanted, he needed to rein in his lust.

Seeing Ronon there, on John’s bed, the muscles in his arms tensing and bunching with the strain of holding his position while his cock begged for attention, made John light headed – filled him with a sense of power and pride. He wanted to fuck Ronon rough and hard – wanted to see him lose his quiet control, lose his composure and cry out John's name as he came. And Ronon had been good. He deserved a reward.

John closed his eyes, concentrating, focusing his thoughts and using a discipline some didn't believe he possessed to curb his need. With his cock back under control, John opened his eyes and examined Ronon carefully, making sure he hadn't moved. But he wouldn't have. Not Ronon. He'd been trained by the best. He spent a quiet moment thanking Ronon’s Taskmaster for his attention to detail.

Ronon refused to discuss the man, but whoever he had been, he had known quality when he’d seen it, and he'd turned Ronon into one of the finest soldiers John had ever known, as well as an extraordinarily gifted submissive. John came up behind Ronon, moving carefully but making plenty of noise. He may be naked and fully into subspace by now, but that didn't mean he couldn't kill John in less than three seconds if he was startled.

He smoothed his hand up Ronon's back, feeling the knobs of his spine, the way his muscles jumped under John's palms, the trembling in Ronon’s arms as he fought fatigue to keep himself in the position demanded by John. He should probably give Ronon a break, he’d been in training all day, his muscles sore and aching by the time he finished beating the last of John’s Marines into shape. But Ronon wouldn’t have it any other way. And to be honest, he liked it. Liked the lengths Ronon would go to for him. Loved the way he submitted to him. Ronon was his, and John wouldn’t have that any other way.

He climbed up behind Ronon. John’s uniform pressed against Ronon’s bare back as his fingers ran circles round Ronon’s nipples, pulling them into sharp points. When he twisted them both at once, Ronon took a deep breath, letting John know he felt that one. John let Ronon hold his weight, licking a stripe up his spine, using his face to nose Ronon’s dreads aside to bite at the nape of his neck, right below his collar. Ronon let his head drop forward, yielding, but not in defeat. No, Ronon submitted because he _wanted_ to.

John murmured into Ronon’s neck. “Yes, that’s it.” He sucked hard, bringing the blood to the surface, grazing his teeth across the bruise. He loved marking Ronon. He wished he could be more obvious, he wanted everyone to know who this magnificent man belonged to.

“Mine.” John’s voice was deep, his pride evident.

Ronon shuddered, and spoke for the first time since John had ordered him onto the bed.

“Yours.”


End file.
